Copa D
by Methy
Summary: Pasar papeles en horas de clases puede ser bueno para matar el tiempo, pero no debes fiarte pues por más discreto que quieras ser con ello, hay personas como Uzumaki Naruto que siempre están ahí para hacer público lo indebido. Oneshot. UA. SasuHina y Naruto.


**¡Hola a todos mis estimados y estimadas!**

**.**

**Aclaraciones respecto al anime y personajes**: Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto. Si lo fueran, si me pertenecieran, créanme que Hinata y Sasuke ya, incluso, tendrían hijos xD

En diálogos:

—Hablan normalmente —.

_—Pensamientos y palabras__ de Naruto_ —.

**Capítulo único.- Copa D.**

.

.

.

Faltaba una eternidad para salir de clases: Treinta minutos. ¡Vamos! Que para alumnos como Uzumaki Naruto treinta minutos era demasiado tiempo, sobre todo si ese tiempo era dedicado para estar en clases de matemáticas con el profesor más estricto de todo el Instituto Konoha, Ibiki Morino.

Sentado junto a la ventana, en el último asiento, estaba el rubiales mirando el pizarrón sin poner la más mínima atención. Era eso o que el profesor lo descubriera mirando por la ventana y lo mandara directo a la inspectoria. No es que le tuviera miedo a la vieja de la directora Tsunade, pero su madre no lo dejaría con vida si llegaba a ser llamada por tercera vez en dos semanas al instituto. Eso era todo un record, incluso para alguien como él.

En un momento en que el profesor anotaba _garabatos_ en la pizarra, un papel aterrizó en su escritorio. Un papel. Jamás en la vida habia estado tan agradecido de recibir un papel. En alguna parte del salón, había alguien tan aburrido como él que parecía dispuesto a compartir y ayudar a menguar su pesar.

Miró hacia un lado donde se encontró con el Hozuki. Ese chico extraño que en más de una ocasión lo ayudó en sus bromas hacia el amargado de su amigo Sasuke-teme.

El peliblanco le sonrió con complicidad. El Uzumaki entendió entonces que lo que sea que le había escrito el chico con dientes de tiburón en ese papel debía tratarse de algo bueno.

Abrió el papel cual niño pequeño que destroza el envoltorio de su regalo de navidad— ¿Qué es esto? —Murmuró a penas audible. Y es que la letra en el papel era idéntica a la de él. Vaya, el Hozuki si que era talentoso en eso de la imitación, y eso que todos pensaban que no era más que un hobbie para él.

Decía—_Hinata..._—¿Hinata?

Como si de un resorte se tratara, su cabeza se alzó para mirar la espalda de la nombrada... o leída. Ella estaba sentada a lo menos cinco puestos delante de él, pero en la columna de al lado. Su mirada iba del cuaderno sobre su pupitre a la pizarra al anotar como si su vida dependiera de ello lo que el profesor escribía.

Ella era linda. Eso era verdad. Debía serlo, de lo contrario el _teme_ no se hubiera fijado en ella, ni mucho menos le hubiera pedido ser su novia.

Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata llevaban ocho meses siendo novios. El ogro antipático, antisocial, engreído, arrogante, déspota, malhumorado Uchiha con la siempre tierna, tímida y _rara_ Hinata-chan.

Uzumaki Naruto había sido testigo de como esto había hecho a su amigo el amargado más...mmm... menos amargado. Además, había visto cuan celoso y protector era con Hinata-chan. Bastaba con que él se le acercara menos de un metro para que el Uchiha apareciera retándolo con la mirada como diciéndole "Vamos, acércate más y te mato". Era aterradoramente increíble.

De pronto recordó cuando en una de sus conversaciones lividinosas con el Hozuki, habían tocado el tema sobre lo plana que debía ser la novia del _teme_ de su amigo. Bueno, más bien fue Suigetsu quien había dicho "Hinata ha de ser más plana que Sakura y Karin juntas. Solo hay que ver la ropa holgada que usa. Pobre de Sasuke...".

Y aunque el pelibranco había herido verbalmente la dignidad del gran amor de la vida del rubio (Sakura) no pudo evitar darle -aunque mentalmente- la razón. Sí, después de todo no podía haber otra razón para que la chica usara ropa tan holgada.

Volvió su atención al papel— _Hinata es... —_sus ojos se abrieron como platos y gritó a todo pulmón— ¿¡HINATA-CHAN ES COPA D!?

El silencio sepulcral lo hizo levantar la mirada lentamente. Comenzó a sudar.

De pronto se escuchó el golpe seco de su compañera peliazul al chocar su cabeza contra su pupitre por haberse desmayado. De no ser por Ino, la pobre chica hubiera dado de bruces al piso. Notó la mirada asesina que su maestro y Sakura-chan le lanzaban, pero eso no fue nada... nada comparado con el miedo que sintió cuando a sus oídos llegó el crujir de un lápiz siendo destrozado en la mano de su compañero sentado justo delante de él...

_—_O-o-i... Sa-Sasu-ke teme...

.

.

Sí, las cosas para el Uzumaki ese día no fueron nada bien. No tuvo tiempo para correr ni suplicar misericordia. Y eso que su madre aún no se enteraba...

.

.

.

**Fin.**

Yah, que es el primer shot que hago xD Tenía ganas de escribir uno desde hace rato pero las ideas no me llegaban.

¡Espero les haya gustado! Y para aquellos que leen mis otros fics, no os preocupéis que la segunda semana de Julio actualizaré al menos uno. Los certámenes me tienen con el tiempo cortado xD

Bye!


End file.
